


100%

by Jb (Jaechimkim)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaechimkim/pseuds/Jb
Summary: I change everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 100% no plot. I hope you guys read it and like it.

1.

Jinyoung Point of view 

my day started again. I go to school. The wind is still blowing. The trees are still standing. The sun is still shining,like my feelings for a certain someone,still isn't changing. It's a secret.  
"Park Jinyoung wait for me!!!", oh my best friend Youngjae. As what I said everything isn't changing. My best friends are still there,Bam Bam and Youngjae.  
"yah!nerds!!!"  
a shout from a very familiar person no other than the group of bullies and their leader Kim Namjoon.  
As what I said everything isn't changing. The bullies are still. A great of people who likes to step in someone's privacy,property,a group of famous guys whom girls love and drooling at. They're called GotBangtan.  
The Group consists of their leader Namjoon,Mark Tuan a very quite man who was always holding a skateboard. Next is Jin,he like pink. Next is Taehyung he's weird. Next is Jimin he's cute but just cute. Next is Jackson he's really a mystery to me he's like Mark. Next is Jungkook he's cute/very bad. Next is suga and jhope.


End file.
